


The Downside of Descension

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Will also involve Daniel Jackson as a six year old child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving a life off-world has dire consequences for Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downside of Descension

*Cheyenne Mountain Control Room*

"Everything was going fine until Doctor Thorn said something that set them off, sir! We need back-up and fast!" Colonel Groves hollered out at the M.A.L.P.'s monitor.

Observing the chaos surrounding SG-8, General Hammond had SG-1, 3 and 6 on standby down in the embarkation area; it seemed that he had no choice but to send them in as things looked to be escalating out of control on P2X-874. Facing  
the monitor, he put on a calm face. "Colonel Groves, help is on the way."

++++

Running through the gate, all the teams fanned out.

"Jack, did the general say what went wrong?" Daniel asked. "Weren't SG-8 supposed to be finalizing a treaty agreement with the Kar'hapers?"

"When Hammond put us on stand-by he didn't say and the answer is yes to your second question." O'Neill scanned the area with his binoculars. "Looks like the _creepers_ had more in mind than a trade agreement." Putting the binoculars away, the colonel's sharp eyes took in the lush forest surrounding them and could see that the native's spears were being thrown from several different areas.

Daniel knew his friend was well aware of the tribal clan's name but leave it to him to mangle it in his own unique way. "Kar'hapers," he corrected and gripped his Beretta, hoping he didn't have a reason to use it.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Jack threw him an annoyed glance.

"Only thing I can think of is that something got lost in translation," Daniel said seriously and heard a huff of laughter coming from Jack.

"That's one way of putting it," O'Neill made a hand signal to Carter for her to move in position and did the same to Teal'c.

"It's probably easily explained away." If only he had been with SG-8 this might not have happened. Daniel watched as SG-3 and 6 circled the perimeter to surround the Kar'hapers.

Suddenly, a small figure darted out in the middle of the fighting. Daniel's heart dropped to the bottom of his boots when he saw it was a little girl clutching a pet of some sort. He didn't think anyone had noticed her yet. Laying his own weapon aside, he ran toward her, disregarding Jack's angry order to _get the hell back where he belonged_.

Shielding her with his own body, Daniel hunched over knowing that it wouldn't be enough to protect either of them. Calling on a power he didn't realize he possessed any longer, his body began to glow.

Colonel O'Neill's mouth dropped open at sight of his friend glowing like a light bulb and prayed that didn't mean he was ascending to those higher plains of his.

"Sir, do you see-" Carter's voice was cut off by the abrupt hand signal from the colonel.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson is in danger!"

"I think it may be the other way around, Teal'c." The colonel pointed to their archaeologist and watched as the spears bounced right off Daniel and the little girl. O'Neill didn't have time to order the other teams to cease fire, but it seemed that was a mere technicality as their bullets fell harmlessly to the ground.

When the Kar'hapers realized what had happened they dropped their spears and fell to their knees bowing before what they assumed was a god.

"Oh, here we go," Daniel muttered into the soft hair of the frightened child.

Chief Ak'ai approached them and in stilted English said, "Thank you." He reached out for the little one and as Daniel placed her in his arms added, "Her name is Cha'lee and she is my daughter."

Feeling a bit disoriented, Daniel's eyes found his team. "Oh, Jack, what did I do?"

"Guess Oma left you with some parting gifts, Danny boy."

"Lucky me," Daniel's lips twisted, "I guess we can't keep this between us?"

"And all the rest of the teams, Daniel," Sam gently reminded him.

"General Hammond's going to have kittens over this," Daniel remarked ruefully.

"Perhaps your powers only appear in dire situations," Teal'c offered helpfully.

The Jaffa's comment still didn't make the younger man feel any better. "I really don't understand what made this situation any different from others I've been in since my descension."

Patting Daniel lightly on the back, Jack pointed toward the chief and his people waiting patiently near the edge of the forest.

"Maybe I can clear up the rest of this misunderstanding before we leave." Daniel walked over to the clan wearing his invisible diplomatic hat.

++++

*SGC Infirmary*

"Well, Doctor Jackson, looks like you pulled another miracle out of your bag of tricks," General Hammond didn't know whether to be worried for the man or not.

"Believe me, sir, when I say that I don't even know how I did it."

"That's all right, son," the general patted Daniel on the shoulder, "we'll talk more about this later after Doctor Fraiser finishes her tests."

"Riiiight...," Daniel drawled, "tests."

After the commanding officer left his bedside, the linguist thought he's rest his eyes for a moment or two but instead immediately fell asleep.

++++

An hour later, Janet came over to check on her patient. She thought something wasn't quite right about Daniel's appearance but couldn't pinpoint it. Shaking her feelings off she woke him up. "Hey, there."

"Hey, Janet," he saw the clipboard clutched in her hands and asked, "more tests?"

"I wanted to ask you first how you're feeling?"

"Fine."

"Uh huh," she jotted something down, "just fine?"

Shrugging, Daniel wasn't sure what more she wanted him to say. "I don't exactly feel like playing my piano right now, if that's what you mean."

"Ohhhhkay," Janet was going to play nice with her favorite patient. "I'll be back to get you ready for your CAT scan. Turning around she quickly walked away.

"Hi, Daniel."

Glancing up, he smiled as Jack stood by his bedside. "Better be quick. Janet's about to scan my brain again."

"Heaven forbid that I'd stand in the way of progress," Jack started to chuckle but it turned into a frown instead. "Danny, has anyone mentioned to you lately that stress is a good look on you?"

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Daniel glanced at Jack like he'd lost his mind. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Just sayin' is all," Jack cut off abruptly as he spied their little Napoleonic power monger making her way toward them. "He's all yours, Doc!"

"Gee thanks, Jack," Daniel muttered and watched his friend make a hasty exit."

"This won't take long." Janet waited as Daniel got out of the bed to follow her.

"I've got nothing better to do so it seems."

++++

Another hour goes by with Daniel in the land of Morpheus once more. In the meantime he gets a visit from Sam and Teal'c.

"I almost hate to wake him up. He looks so peaceful... and younger." Glancing up at her teammate, Sam was stunned. "How is that even possible?" She picked up one of his hands and realized that Daniel's lost some weight as well. "What do you think, Teal'c?"

Bending, the Jaffa lifted the covers from Daniel's body. "He has indeed lost the muscle tone he had gained after his return to us." Teal'c covered the young man back up. "And I agree with you that it appears he has suffered a lost of years."

"I'm getting, Janet."

Minutes later, Doctor Fraiser comes back with Sam. Her eyes nearly bug out of her face as she stared at Daniel. "I swear he wasn't like that an hour ago!" She walked over to her desk and immediately dialed the phone. Coming back, she was  
worried. "I notified General Hammond."

"I requested O'Neill's presence as well," Teal'c said.

Hearing all the chatter going on around him, Daniel slowly opened his eyes. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"This is why," Janet placed a mirror in his hands.

Staring at his reflection, he placed the mirror down on his bed. "Maybe it's temporary." After everything he had been through, now was not the time for him to panic...yet.

Hammond and O'Neill entered the infirmary together, but it was the colonel's voice that broke the sudden silence at their arrival.

"Whoa!" Jack stepped back a pace or two from the bed, "you look like you shaved off at least ten years!"

"Side effect," Daniel calmly stated.

"Of?"

"You know."

"If I knew, would I be asking?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"When I used my powers."

"Oh... that."

"Gentlemen, would you mind explaining to the rest of us what you're talking about?" Hammond asked politely instead of making it sound like an order.

Sitting up, Daniel observed everyone's grim expressions. "It's just a theory, but I think I'm being punished."

"Again? Why can't those people leave you alone, forcryinoutloud!"

"For what, Doctor Jackson? Saving that child's life?" the general asked.

"If you remember, sir, I once said I believed I got kicked out of the club because I bent the rules one too many times," Daniel shrugged, "apparently it doesn't make a bit of difference that I unknowingly used hidden talents.

"Yes, but I thought it was because you were still ascended and trying to help us out that got you into trouble."

"Yes, sir, I can't claim to understand their policies either."

"Well, I'm hopeful this de-aging will stop shortly." Glancing at Doctor Fraiser, Hammond said, "Keep me apprised to his progress." Patting Daniel on the knee he smiled kindly. "I'll check on you later, son."

"So, guess this is all part of the Ancient's _don't use_ clause," Jack winced at his own bad pun.

"Was that meant to be funny?" Daniel twiddled his thumbs.

"Did it make you laugh?"

"No!"

"Then I guess it wasn't funny."

"Daniel Jackson, is there not a way to contact the Others?"

"None that I'm aware of." Sliding down further under the covers, until only the top of his head were visible, Daniel waved them away. "I'm a little sleepy, guys."

"Why don't you come back later." Doctor Fraiser said quietly and watched the rest leave. All except for Colonel O'Neill. "Well, sir?"

"Got my favorite chair ready?"

"The uncomfortable one you're always complaining about?"

"That's it."

"I brought a cushion from home for it... just for you, sir."

"That was considerate of you, Doc." He watched as she dragged the chair over and positioned it be Daniel's bedside. "Thanks!"

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Not right now." Colonel O'Neill sat back and opened some reports he brought with him. Every now and then he'd glance at his friend, just to make sure he didn't disappear on him.

++++

Another long hour passed by and O'Neill's worry rose another few notches. Daniel now appeared to be in his twenties. Even the young man's hair was longer and lighter. Feeling a familiar presence behind him he asked, "When's it gonna stop?"

Placing her small hand on his firm shoulder, the doctor replied, "I don't know, sir. What's happening to him is beyond our medical knowledge," she sighed as her eyes focused on her sleeping patient. "I have to admit that this is a strange type of punishment."

"Daniel doesn't have many memories of his time among the clouds, but these Others have odd notions of what's right or wrong. When to interfere and when not to. Guess they felt if he were turned into a little kid that his memories would  
be wiped clean and that access to those power would be gone too."

"Let's hope it stops there, sir."

Alarmed at her tone, he paled. "What? You think he'll turn into a baby?" Watching as Fraiser hung her head and avoided his eyes, O'Neill didn't need her to answer his question. "So help me, if he vanishes from existence I'll hunt them all down," he growled low in his throat.

Getting a brief glimpse of the colonel from his black op days, made Doctor Fraiser shudder and be glad his fury wasn't aimed her way.

++++

More time goes by and with it the unaware archaeologist has a myriad of visitors stop by to check on him.

"Kid doesn't realize how many people on this base care for him," Colonel O'Neill muttered to himself as he stared at the lone figure in the bed. A tuft of blondish hair poked out from underneath the blanket and, as the covers slid down further, a very young face peered out at him.

"Ja'ack," Daniel croaked through a dry throat, "what's going on?" He instantly sat up and felt the changes in his body.

"You remember _shrinking_?"

"No, just looking a bit younger and feeling slimmer," Daniel gave him a strange look. "What do you mean - _shrinking_?"

"Just that." Shoving a mirror in his hands he said, "It's better to show you than try to explain it."

It was just one more consequence to face in his life and Daniel seemed to take it in stride. "I guess this means the general won't be sending me through the Stargate any time soon."

"You're taking this awfully well for a... SIX YEAR OLD!"

Placing a finger in his ear, Daniel grimaced. "My hearing is perfectly fine."

"Nice to know something is," Jack snarled.

"Am I still shrinking?" That idea scared Daniel more than his current size.

"Doctor Fraiser says its stopped."

"At least I have all my faculties intact."

Arching a brow, Jack gave him a dubious once over. "That remains to be seen."

Gazing down at the blanket he had a death grip on, Daniel frowned. "In the meantime, the general will probably have to look into foster care for me. But it will have to be with someone that has clearance and knows about the program since I'll still be working here."

"You've got this all neatly wrapped up and tied, kiddo," Jack cocked his head, "what makes you think Hammond will still let you on the base?"

Tapping his head, Daniel grinned. "All that knowledge is still there, Jack. I haven't lost it." Then a sly look came over the child's face. "I've even retained partial memories of how to access some of my powers."

"That's a plus." Jack tried to make light of everything but deep down he was sad he had lost the adult Daniel. Feeling a tear trying to slip free he quickly brushed it away before his vulnerability could be seen.

"Are you crying?"

"I don't cry."

"It's okay if you are. Don't go all macho on me and deny it." Seeing the sad expression that crossed his friend's face, Daniel let it slide. "I'm still here and I'm still me," he said for good measure. He held out his arms to Jack and as the older man lifted him out of bed, he was squeezed tightly. "I'm still your best friend... right?"

"As rain," Jack kissed the top of Daniel's head and gruffly added, "and what's this nonsense about foster families?"

Leaning back in Jack's hold, the youngster's blue eyes filled. "But you go through the Stargate on a regular basis."

"We'll work around it." Jack brushed the bangs out of the boy's face. "Nothing's going to separate us ever again!"

"Yippee!!"

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
